<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tony Stark Takes a Younger Lover and Trolls the Media. by KitKatFat15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164702">Tony Stark Takes a Younger Lover and Trolls the Media.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15'>KitKatFat15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>IronStrange, M/M, Stephen Strange helps him because why not, Tony Stark is a Dramatic Bitch, the media needs the drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was from an old prompt from Tumblr by amethyst-noir.  '(non powers au)    Imagine there being a clickbait headline:   Tony Stark Takes Younger Lover:    People click on it, ready to be offended, only to discover that the "boytoy" is only six years younger than Tony. A man in his mid-forties, highly intelligent, with a successful career of his own, well-respected in his field and, while not a billionaire, rather well off even without Tony. Someone who can navigate high society with grace and charm.   The fact that (Doctor) Stephen Strange is a man is not scandalous enough. Not in this day and age and not considering we're talking about Tony Stark.     Now imagine the sheer fucking rage of the public, deprived of their expected celebrity drama. Oh, the social media drama because there is actual drama to be had.' </p>
<p>I hope everyone enjoys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tony Stark Takes a Younger Lover and Trolls the Media.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breaking news! The headline read. Tony Stark Takes Younger Lover! Bradley raises an eyebrow while his girlfriend, Jenna, reads the headline over his shoulder.  “Oh! Open it. I want drama.” Jenna says. Bradley scoffs. “It’s probably like a twenty year old. Men like Stark have no control.” Bradley says while opening the article.</p>
<p>“The dude's name is… Stephen Strange and he is.... 46 years old? Isn’t Stark like 51? I bet the guys in it for the money.” Bradley said, frowning. Jenna pointed to the segment beneath it. “Stephen Strange is a world renowned neurosurgeon and makes up to… four hundred thousand dollars per year! This dude’s loaded!” Bradley frowned. That wasn’t dramatic at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TWITTER</p>
<p>Damian Jake @ThatDramaticBiotch5667<br/>Did you guys see that one article about Tony Stark’s new ‘younger lover’? Complete bullshit! The dudes only 6 years younger and already has a fortune from his work as a doctor.</p>
<p>Jemma Alse @WhyisLifeSoExpensive3394<br/>Omg yes! When I see a headline like that I want drama! I want heads to roll! It’s ridiculous. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Tony! Have you seen some of the media backlash about me being your new lover?” Stephen called from the other room. Tony groaned. “Why are they upset with me now? It’s not like your jailbait or something.” Stephen laughed. “That’s what they're upset about. Apparently they want more drama.”</p>
<p>Tony raises an eyebrow. “More drama, you say? I’ll give them more drama.” Stephen turns around and looks at him through the doorway. “Don’t do something stupid. Also, I want to help.” Tony smirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breaking New! Tony Stark caught making out with Stephen Strange multiple times in public!</p>
<p>Breaking News! Tony Stark enters the nascar race, wins, and proceeds to make out with the renowned Dr. Strange!</p>
<p>Breaking News!  Power couple Stephen Strange and Tony Stark adopt a young boy!   </p>
<p>Breaking News! Tony Stark gives company to Pepper Potts!</p>
<p>Breaking News! Stark Strange wedding secluded for later this year! </p>
<p>Breaking News! Tony and Stephen Stark-Strange adopted another teenage son! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony smirks as he reads the latest headlines. “So dear, I think we gave them some drama.” Stephen laughs. “That we did.” There's a crash from down the hallway. “Give me back my phone, Harley!” There's mad laughing from down the hall. “We better go make sure Peter doesn’t stab Harley or something.” Stephen says. Tony shrugged. “They’ll be fine-” There's a noise of outrage from down the hall. “Did you just stab me with a pencil?”  Harley yells. Tony grimaces and gets up. He wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>